The appearance of things is deceptive
by Marvel-comic-girl
Summary: While you learned what love was I learned hatred, while you learned what joy was I learned pain, and when you learned how to paint a picture I learned how to paint a mask made out of deception. My name in Bo, no last name. My sister and I were made out of stolen DNA from our parents. Now we have run away from the people who have created us and have no intention of returning.
1. Chapter 1

AN{ _Italics are her thoughts_.}

"Bo what is that sound?!"

I was currently carrying Rosie on my back and i quickly hushed her to hear what the noise was. I sucked in a breath when i realized the noise only meant trouble. It was the sound of an engine of a car, they were coming for us.

"Bo?"

I broke out in a quick run and cursed myself for being so stupid. _Of course they would find us , we were practically all over the news _**and it was all my fault.**

~ Earlier that morning ~

" Gran where are we going?" questioned Rosie.

Gran was not actually related to us in anyway but she was the only person who really cared about us.

"Well my children i thought today we could get some fresh air and go to that little cafe you guys like"

Rosie started bouncing up and down saying "Can i get a cookie with frosting on it"

Gran and I laughed and she said "of course but you have to eat lunch first"

We walked on the sidewalk as Rosie hummed a song when someone screamed "The sky is opening"

I almost snorted but i looked up and the sky was being opened by a portal. I gasped at the sight when some weird-looking creatures started to come out. Gran grabbed both of are hands and yelled "Run!"

The Aliens started to shoot at us and we ducked under a car. I knew i couldn't just sit here and do nothing. I called out Grans name and she kissed me on the forehead and said "Be careful"

I nodded my head and turned to Rosie.

"Stay with Gran I'll be right back"

I didn't wait for her answer instead i ran off ready to kick some Alien butt.

I saw a family huddled under a car with an alien ready to shoot at them.

Fire grew on my arms as i jump on the alien making him burn to the ground. I quickly called off the element and said to the family "Get to safety" They nodded their heads and ran off.

I turn to see a giant worm alien coming my way. _Well this is going to be a long day. _

I jump on the giant and started to bend the metal on its body. They metal started to melt and the alien soon fell to the ground.

I killed about 20 more aliens when Iron man came flying in with a nuke on his back.

I watched as he went up in the portal and waited for him to come down.

Captain America said sadly "close the portal"

Then suddenly a person came falling down, it was Iron man.

_He isn't stopping. _A flash of green comes out of no where and puts him on the ground.

"Bo! Bo!" Rosie is running toward me with her face full of fear.

"Gran won't wake up"

I grab rosie's hand and she leads the way.

I look down and hold back a sob. _Oh god no_.There was Gran covered in ash and blood.

Rosie bends down next to her and shakes her softly saying "Come on Gran it's time to go. We beat the aliens. Please Gran wake up, you have to wake up"

I dig my head into Gran shoulder and the tears come streaming down my face.

_Damn it, No. I could of saved her. I COULD HAVE SAVED HER. _

I look at Rosie and I pull her into a hug.

"Why her Bo? Why her?"

I say softly " I'm so sorry Rosie"

_I could have saved her._

I look up slowly and see camera everywhere_. You have to be kidding me._

" He's gonna find us Bo" I hold her tighter.

" No he's not gonna find us. Come on"

I stand up and Rosie says "I'm tired Bo"

I sigh and bend down, "Get on my back"

She climbs on and we start to walk away.

~ Present time ~

Cars begin to surround us and I put Rosie down.

_They're not gonna get us, I won't let them. _

Rosie uses her powers to turn invisible and I turn toward the vehicles ready to fight.

A man steps out of the car and looks straight at me.

_Ivan Petrovitch doesn't have an eyepatch _I almost sigh in relief.

I still didn't know these people, _would they experiment on us too? _

" Stand down we aren't here to hurt you"

I scuff _Yea right_

I stop my foot on the ground and push my hands forward.

Rocks come out of the ground and hit the cars.

They start shooting bullets at me and i pull my hands up creating a shield made out of earth.

" Hold your fire. I SAID HOLD YOUR FIRE"

They drop their weapons to their side and I take my opportunity.

"Rosie Now!"

Rosie appears next to me and pushed her hands out making her purple force fields knock all the cars over.

I grab Rosie by the hand and use my air bending to create a little sphere which is carrying us far from there.

"What now Bo?"

I smile and say "Now we find Peter"

I feel like this chapter is a little rushed but I just figured since(I'm hoping) you guys already seen it I wouldn't make it drag. Anyway I love you guys to review ...please.


	2. Chapter 2

**DING DING DING**

" I don't think anyone is home Bo"

**DING DING DIN-**

"Could have just waited for someone to answer the door like a normal person"

"PETER" Rosie and i jump into his arms and he laughs.

"Peter who is at the do-"

"Hi Mrs. Parker" Mrs. Parker laughs and throws her arms around us.

She walks us in and says "How many times have i told you two to call me May"

Rosie counts her fingers and says " about 6 times"

A blonde walks into the room saying "The spaghetti is ready"

"Gwen you're here! Good cuz we need to talk to you and Peter"

I grab both of their hands and start to walk to another room when May says "What about me?"

I quickly come up with a lie and say " Oh its just some science stuff and I just knew i could count on the two biggest nerds in town to help me"

Peter and Gwen glare at me as May laughs. "Okay then run along"

I drag them into Peter room with Rosie on my tail. Rosie closes the door and i turn to Peter.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! NEW YORK WAS BEING ATTACKED BY ALIENS WE NEEDED SPID-" My voice becomes muffled under Peter's hand.

"It's kinda of a secret identity so please don't shout it out to the whole world"

I glare at him and he continues "I had some problems of my own"

"Eye patch dude?" I questioned

His eyes widen and his mouth slightly opens. "YES! How did you know?"

"We had helped defeat the aliens and ever since then he has been on are tails. For a second I thought the 2R Experiment X had finally found us"

He nods and Gwen says " They caught you on camera didn't they?"

i sigh and say " it was all my fault if i had help stayed with Gran and Rosie them maybe…."

Peter looks up "Maybe what"

I look at the ground refusing to cry. "Maybe then Gran would still be alive"

Gwen gasps and holds Rosie in her lap as she begins to cry.

" Bo I'm so so-"

" I don't blame you Peter so don't you **dare** blame yourself"

My voice cracks at the end and I can't help but let one tear fall down my cheek. _I could have saved her._

He pulls me into a hug and says "I'm so sorry Bo"

I sniffle and say "What did the Pirate dude want"

"He wanted me to join some group called the Avengers. Did he talk to you guys?"

I nod and say "We were walking when they came in cars. He told us he wouldn't hurt us but after what 2R did to us it's really hard to trust people."

"You set their cars on fire didn't you?" I laugh and shake my head.

"Actually Rosie knocked over all the cars with her force fields."

Gwen gasps pretending to be shocked and says "Wow Rosie never pictured you to be a bad girl"

Rosie shakes her head and says "No Gwen I'm a bad girl all the way"

We all laugh and i say " Do you think he will come back?"

Peter shakes his head " No Bo I don't think so. You didn't really threaten any civilians so they really don't have any reason too"

Rosie is asleep by now, she was exhausted.

" Do u think 2R Experiment X will find us?"

Gwen says " No they would probably think you were too smart to stick around here and ran."

Peter hugs me tight and says "and even if they find you, Gwen and I will protect you till the end"

I yawn and say " Thanks Peter"

They take us into the guest bedroom and lay us down on the bed.

"Goodnight Bo"  
"Goodnight Peter, Goodnight Gwen"

I rub my eyes and curl up next to Rosie.

And for once everything is silent.

**AN** Okay to clear up some things

Rosie is 5 while Bo is 9. Okay thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review. :)


	3. Chapter 3

"Now tell me why you are getting a punishment"

I stare at the ground refusing to answer.

"ANSWER ME YOU SPOILED BRAT" He slaps me across the face causing my cheek to burn.

"I'm sorry father I left witnesses" Ivan Petrovitch did not deserve the title father. Our father is a good man, or at least I think he is.

Ivan spits at my shoes and turns to the scientist "Do anything you want to the worthless child just make sure you cause her pain."

_WHY? Why did his three year old daughter have to walk in? It was supposed to be an easy mission, Get in kill the target get out. Never did I plan for his daughter to walk in. No witnesses the number one rule and yet i could not kill her. _

"Hello my dear, you know the procedure." Yes I did and no matter how many times they do it I always fought back.

Two huge men grab my arms as i begin to squirm, kicking my legs into the air. If only i didn't have this stupid collar on me.

The collar, a stupid device which prevents me to have any use of my powers.

The strap me to a metal table and the scientist gather around.

Never knew any of their names but I knew them by their eyes. The head scientist had piercing black coal eyes and everytime he looked at me i felt like he was looking into my soul.

The scientist smile wickedly and they grab a needle, digging it into my flesh.

Everything burns, it felt like my whole body was on fire._Oh the irony._

My whole body shakes and i can't help but let a scream pass my lips.

"Now who do you work for"

_Cannibals_ "Russia"

"And What?"_I hate you._

"And Russia Only"

I wake up gasping. _Only a dream, more like a nightmare._I look down at Rosie who is tossing and turning. I slightly shake her. "Come Rosie wake up it's only a dream."

She wakes up with tears in her eyes.

"They caught us Bo, Father was so mad. I don't wanna go back."

"it was only a nightmare Bo. They're not going to find us."

She nods her head and rubs her eye.

"Go back to sleep Rosie, I'll be right in the living room."

She shakes her head and tugs at my shirt "Don't leave me like mommy and daddy did"

I sit back down and say "They didn't leave us Rosie, they just don't know about us yet. Were kind of like a umm a special gift"

"A surprise gift"

"Yes so we can never tell them because it's a surprise" I never knew how are parents were going to react if we told them we were their kids and if Rosie went and blurted it out, it would things a lot more complicated.

She nods her head satisfied with the answer and lift up her arms.

"Aren't you a little too old to be picked up"

Rosie sticks out her bottom lip and I roll my eyes.

"Okay fine" I lift her up and we walk into the living room.

"Its about time you two got up"

I glare at Peter and say "It's 9 in the morning."

"The early bird gets the worm"

Gwen walks in and says "Well the early bird should be quite before it gets a face full of fist"

Rosie and I laugh as Peter puts a hand over his chest.

"I'm hurt Gwen I really am"

**DING-DONG**

I yell "I'll get it "

I put Rosie down and run to the door.

I open the door and see eye patch man.

My eyes widen and I try to close it but his foot gets in the way. I quickly use my air bending to push his foot out of the way and slam the door.

"Bo who was at-"

"YOU HAVE FIVE SECONDS TO OPEN THIS DOOR BEFORE WE KNOCK IT DOWN"

"5"

"It's pirate dude"

"4"

Peter slouches his shoulder and says "ugh what does he want now"

"3"

"I don't know, I kinda closed the door on him"

"2"

"I'm coming don't knock over the door, it's very expensive"

He opens the door and people rush in with guns.

"HEY! I did not invite any of you in"

I whispered to Gwen "Where is May?"

"She went to work"

I nodded grateful she wasn't here to see this.

The pirate man walked in and turned to us. "Peter Parker you have been avoiding us for some while now but we need you and those to girls to come with us, NOW."

I stood up and said "And what if we refuse"

"We will take action and use force if necessary"

I snort "Like that went so great last time"

"Look this isn't a game, you all have shown the world some great abilities and some people believe that with your abilities are a threat to society."

Peter looked at him shocked "So saving millions of lives is threatening society, might as well just take us to the slammer."

Gwen glared at him and said "Peter"

"Look I'm just trying to clear your names, if you come with us we can fix this misunderstanding."

I cross my arms and say "Why should we trust you. Your people shot at us, almost knocked over Peters door and now you claim you're here to help us, Please."

"Your right you shouldn't trust us, were not asking you to do that I'm just asking you to comply with us."

Peter sighs "Bo I-"

"No"

"He mig-"

"NO ! I CAN'T LET IT HAPPEN TO ROSIE AGAIN…..I won't go through it again" I whisper the last part so quietly I'm surprised that Peter heard me.

Peter holds me in a tight hug. "I think he's tell the truth Bo"

I sigh and say "Okay we will go with you"

The eye patch man smiled and said " Okay just follow us outside.." _Blah, Blah Blah._

I stay close to Gwen and Peter as we walk to the car._I have a bad feeling about this._

**AN **Thank you for all the reviews I hope you enjoyed this chapter**.**


	4. Chapter 4

I hold Rosie close to me as we walk into the facility.

I take a look around and see a eagle symbol on some of the people shirts.

I hold my breath as I recognized the symbol, S.H.I.E.L.D. I had heard many rumors about them but the one that frightened me the most is that they were murders. I mean we were all murders but they were the worst out of them all.

I hold Rosie tighter and followed the eyepatch man whose name I still did not know.

"You two girls walk through the detectors, Peter Parker and Gwen Stacy follow me."

I watch them walk away and a agent says "Come on go through"

I reluctantly let go of Rosie and she goes through the detectors.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP

Rosie runs toward me scared and some agents run after her. I hold her tightly and yell "LEAVE US ALONE"

A ring of fire grows around us when a person yells "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"

The agent turns to us and says " It's okay girls no one is going to hurt you. My name is Agent Coulson now can you do me a favor and turn off the fire."

I could tell he wasn't lying so I let the fire die off. Agent Coulson sighed in relief and said "Okay can you tell me what your names are"

I quickly lie and say "My name is Molly and her name is Lucy"

He nods and says "Well Lucy my machine says you have some weapons on you, so can you please remove them."

Rosie looks at me unsure of what to do so I nod my head tell her its okay. She quickly pulls out her two hidden knifes and puts them on the table . She then goes through the detector and the machine remains silent.

Agent Coulson turns to me and says "Okay Molly your next"

I huff and walk through the detector.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP.

Agent Coulson opens his ready to say something but my hand goes up stopping him.

"I know the drill"

I pull out my hidden weapons which consisted of two guns, three knifes and put them on the table.

I go through the detector and the machine remains silent.

_So the machine can only detect metal weapons_. I bite my lip to hide my smirk.

I stand next to Rosie and Agent Coulson says "Come follow me Molly, Lucy you follow the other agents."

I hold on to Rosie hand tighter._I can't let anything happen to her. _

"Molly nothing will happen to Lucy now please follow me."

He grabs my arm making me lose my grip on Rosie hand. I reluctantly let go and watch her walk away with the other agents.

"Now come along now, we don't have all day."

I follow him into what looks like a interrogation room.

"Sit in the chair" I sit in the metal chair and he says "Someone will be here to speak to you in a minute and I would advise you to tell the truth" and with that he walks out the door.

I look around the room looking for an escape route if it is needed. There is an air vent at the top of the ceiling and everything else is locked with only a mirror in front of me, no windows.

"Hello Molly"

I look up and see the eye patch dude. _Oh great. _

"Hello Patchy the Pirate"

His face remains emotionless and if I had no training i'm pretty sure I would be very uncomfortable by now.

"Okay i'm going to ask you a few questions, shall we begin?"

I nod waiting for him to continue. "What is your first and last name"

"Molly Smith"_Smith, a common last name in America meaning it will take them a while before they realize there is no Molly Smith. _

"What is your parents names?"

"I have no idea" He glares at me.

"Why?"

"We're orphans" He nods and writes a few things down.

"Where are you from?"

"New Jersey"_Thank you Gran for always watching Jersey Shore._

He eyes me and says "I'll be back Ms. Smith"

He walks out and my eyes widen. _I have been talking to Director Nick Fury, gosh darn it. _

So I wait for a while before a red hair girl comes in.

"You know it's not smart to lie to us"

"Who says I was lying"

She raises her eyebrow and says "We looked it up there is no Molly Smith."

I stay silent I had learned that during this part of a interrogation its best to remain silent.

"Are you going to tell us your real name."

I remain quiet and she sighs.

She puts her hand up to her ear and nods.

"Peter told us your name is Bo"

I don't make a sound.

"Bo can you tell us your last name. Look we aren't trying to hurt you, we just need this information."

"Thats what they all say"

She looks at me and I can tell that she me frustrated.

"What can I do to make you trust me." I shake my head_ I_ _trust no one. _

But the way she looks at me is very genuine and I can't help but give in.

"My name is Bo, I don't have a last name."

"Okay where are your parents"

"I'm not sure"

She looks at me curiously and says "When is the last time you've seen them"

I keep a straight face and say "Well our birth mom died after Rosie was born"

_More liked murdered. They thought Rosie was born with no powers and blamed her for it. So they killed her only to find out two years later that Rosie had powers. _

"Birth mom?"

"Have you heard of those people who volunteer to have some elses kids"

She nods signaling me to continue. "Yea well that happened to us so we call her our birth mom"

She writes something down and says "What about your biological parents"

I sigh when suddenly I realize this women in front of me looked very familiar.

"Are you Natalia Alianovna Romanova?"

Her face turns pale white and she stands up slamming her palms on the table. _Oh poop._

She growls "Who told you?"

She slams her hands back on the table again. "I SAID WHO TOLD YOU"

_No one. No one told me. _

_Because Natalia Romanova was just a random women. _

_No, She was my mom._

**AN **So I hope that answered some questions anyway thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning for language.**

I look at this angry women in front of me, _What do I say? Oh hey i'm your daughter, like that will end well. _

I open my mouth to say something but fear fills my body making it close.

I could practically hear Ivans voice in my head. _**Natalia Romanova is a murder you think she will love you? You're just a worthless piece of shit. The Black widow loves no one, what makes you think she will love you?** _

Nick fury walks in and says "Agent Romanoff you are dismissed."

She glares at him "But sir-"

"Thats an order Romanoff"

She turns around and looks at me one more time before walking out.

I try to remain calm and put my feet on the table. "I guess it's just you and me patchy pirate"

"When were you going to tell us you were Russian?"

I put on a confused face and say "Will it's kinda hard not to since i'm not Russian, I am American"

He shakes his head slightly and chuckles. "You Russians are getting good at hiding your accents, What our you 6? 7?"

"I'm 9"

"So are you going to tell me who you're working for?"

"Miss Sunshine Girl scouts, Do you wanna buy some cookies?"

He glares at me slightly. "How did you know Miss Romanova name?"

"It's kinda hard not to know the Black Widows name"

He smirks and says "We never told you she was the Black Widow" _Well i'm doomed _

"No i'm pretty sure you told me she was"

He puts his arms on the table and sighs. "Look lets just stop this lying and just tell me the truth."

I cross my arms stubbornly. "How about you let my sister and I go and we will be right out of your hair"

He sighs and says "If you won't cooperate these agents will take you away"

I glare at him and say "fine"

He opens the door and two agents walk me into hallway and I look around searching for any way to escape.

I almost come up with a plan when I hear a scream.

_Rosie _

I quickly use my air bending powers to make the two agents head butt . A grab one of their guns and go toward the scream.

It leads me to a door and I kick it open.

There I see my little sister being held down by doctors and one of their assistance hold a needle.

I lose it, I really lose it. I could feel my body being filled with anger, worry, and regret all at the same time and I don't hesitate to stick a bullet in all of their heads.

Rosie looks at me and cries out "Bo"

I quickly pull her and a hug "It's okay, you're okay"

**BEEP BEEP** "AGENTS WE OUR IN CODE C.E. THIS IS NOT A DRILL, I REPEAT WE ARE IN CODE C.E."

I stand up saying "Stay behind me we're getting out of here"

She nods her head and we run out the door.

We run into a hallway filled with agents. I use my water bending to freeze them and I run to a dead end.

I feel like we are in a maze and we're the mice, _this is not good_.

I pull Rosie hand and run to another hallway just to be surrounded by agents.

_Great, this is just great. _

Captain America walks forward and I put the gun to his forehead. I couldn't trust him, even if he was THE Captain America it didn't make a difference.

I eye him as he bends down trying to get down to my height level. Rosie clings to my side tightly peeping her head out to see him.

He puts his hands behind his neck making me uneasy and I flip the gun off safety. He notices my reaction and quickly puts his hands on the sides of his head.

"I'm not going to hurt you okay?'

He doesn't wait for an answer and he takes off his mask.

The man in front of me is blonde and has ocean blue eyes. _So this is Captain America, an average guy._

"What's your name sweetheart?"

I look him dead in the eye and say "They call me Soul Taker"

I can see the agents from the corner of my eye and they turn to look at eachother. They had recognized my name.

"Why do they call you that?"

I dig the gun harder into his head and say "Because I give mercy to no one and I destroy everyone's soul"

He doesn't seemed phased at all. _Why isn't he scared? __He's supposed to be scared__.I was trained for this, I could make a grown man pee his pants and yet I could not get a read on this man._

"You don't have to listen to them"

I turn confused and say "What?'

"You don't have to be Soul Taker"

I laugh bitterly and say "Not being Soul Taker isn't an option unless I'm asking for a death wish but you Americans will never understand that because you have these "Options" some people like us aren't that lucky."

"Just try it, don't think about. Just be you"

He inches forward and I don't even try to fight him when he takes the gun out of my hand. _I was tired, so tired of the fighting, the killing, the hurting._

He opens it to find no bullets.

He looks up at me surprised when we hear yelling.

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME TWO LITTLE GIRLS CAN BEAT UP HIGHLY TRAINED S.H.I.E.L.D. AGENTS AS IF THEY WERE ANTS"

Nick Fury stands in front of us and says "You two have been nothing but a pain in my ass do you two care to explain yourselves"

I smirk and say "You just have a poor defense system and need better agents"

I can see a vein popping out of his neck when a woman, who I assume is Maria Hill, says "The older girl has identified herself as the Soul Taker sir"

"Hill are you telling me that this annoying little girl is the vicious Soul Taker"

"Well sir she has managed to take out half of our agents"

He sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose and says "Just take both of them into a cell. I have to speak to the council."

I could not hide the surprise expression on my face as Captain America stands in front of us.

"With all due respect sir but these people are two little girls. You're not seriously telling me you are locking them with criminals."

Nick Fury does not seem happy about this and say "Rogers you see those two little girls, they may look all young and innocent but they have a gift called Deception. Those two little girls are murders they need to pay for their crimes." _Rogers why did that sound so familiar? _

Rogers made a twisted face and says "How could you possibly think that these two little girls wanted to do what they did"

Fury doesn't stand down. "It doesn't matter who you think they are because they are bloody murderers. Do you want to know what the Soul Taker kill count is? It's 257 kills, we're not even sure, it could be more and from those kills were 6 good S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. The bottom line is they are not angels just good actors."

"So thats what it is, revenge for those agents lives because you couldn't save them."

Fury crosses his arms and says "Rogers you're service is no longer needed here, Agent Clark will please escort Captain America out of the building."

Agent Clark garbs Rogers by the arm but he pushes him away saying "I can see my way out of here I don't need your **_help_**." He says the word help with spitefulness and walks out.

"Agent Hill make sure the two girls see their way to their cell with no possible way to escape"

She nods and takes us both down the hallways.

_Rogers, why did it sound so familiar?_

**_Yay another chapter finished. Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I hope this long chapter makes up for it, Reviews are appreciated. :)_**


	6. Chapter 6

I sit in a separate cell from Rosie,mine being made from wood meaning I couldn't bend the material as I could with metal.

"Bo?"

I look at Rosie and say "Yea Rosie?"

She looks at me with tears in her eyes "I wanna go home, I don't want to be experiment on again"

Her crying turns into sobs and I put my hands through the bars and pull her into an awkward hug.

"I will get you out of here. I promise you I will get you out of here."

She sniffles and say "What about you?"

"Don't worry about me okay? I will be fine"

She shakes her head and says "I'm not leaving without you"

I drop the subject knowing this could only end badly and just rub her back trying to comfort her the best I can.

Her cries soon turn into hiccups and she yawns.

"Go to bed Ro it's getting late"

"I'm scared Bo"

"It's okay Ro I'll be right here all night"

"Вы обещаете?" (You promise?)

I squeeze her hand and say " Я обещаю.Я люблю тебя Рози" (I Promise. I love you Rosie)

"Я тоже тебя люблю Бо" (I love you too Bo)

My eyes began to drop and I let the darkness take me.

* * *

Light enters my eyes and I run to the corner of the cell. _This is it, they were going to kill me. _

I look at the shadow figure and notice it's Rogers_. How could he?! Maybe I was being a little naive when he thought he actually cared but would he be the one to send me off to my death? _

He takes a step forward and I push my back farther into the wall. I _don't want to die. Maybe I deserved death for all those people I killed but I didn't want to die, I couldn't leave Rosie behind. _

He puts his hands up and says "Hey it's okay. I'm just trying to save you."

"Докажите это. Вы друг или враг"

He rubs the back of his neck and says "Umm english please?"

"She says Prove it. Are you a friend or foe? У нас есть твою сестру, Теперь вместе с нами" (We have your sister, now come with us)

My head turns to the voice. Its the Black Widow.

'You could be lying"

"We are trying to save your ass now come with us or stay. Either way it doesn't affect me"

Rogers eye widen and he say "Natasha that's no way to talk to a ch-"

"I'm in"

She nods her head and says "Good in 3 minutes S.H.I.E.L.D will realize we broke into their system now lets move."

I follow them into the hallways and into a car.

Natasha opens the car door to reveal a terrified Rosie.

I quickly wrap my arms around her and the man driving says "Oh thank goodness I thought she was go-"

Roger barks "Enough with the chit-chat Stark, we have to leave NOW"

He slams the car door and Stark hits the gas.

"Où allons-nous?"Rosie asks me in French. (Where are we going)

"Je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils ont dit qu'ils étaient là pour nous sauver" (I'm not sure they said they were here to save us)

"Avez-vous les croyez?" (Do you believe them?)

"Je ne sais pas, il pourrait être un piège."(I don't know it could be a trap.)

She nods her head and says "et si elle est?" (and if it is?)

"Nous devrons attendre et voir" (We'll have to wait and see)

"Dang Barton I thought Captain said they speak English"

I shush Rosie and try to listen to their conversation.

"He never did say they spoke English but I think they're speaking French"

Stark nods and say "You understand any of it"

Barton snorts and says "Natasha the language master, me no way"

"But how do you know they're speaking French?" Stark points out.

"I don't know they could be speaking Italian and I couldn't tell the difference"

"Well It doesn't matter we're here"

I look outside the window and see a tall building with a big A on it.

Barton scratches his head and says "Now how do you say We're here in french"

Stark huffs and say "How am I supposed to know your the spy here"

"Nous sommes ici"

They both turn around and look at me with a confused face.

I roll my eyes and say "You asked how to say We're here in French"

Their jaws dropped and Stark stutters "You speak English?"

I open the car door and help Rosie down. "I never said I couldn't."

I turn to Rosie and say in Italian "Vieni andiamo Rosie" (Come on let's go Rosie)

Both men groan and Barton says "I think she's speaking spanish now"

Rosie giggles and says "Gli americani sono divertenti" (Americans are so funny)

Stark gasp and says " I think she's making fun of us Robin hood"

Barton shoves him and say "I told you to stop calling me that"

"Whatever you say Katniss"

"That's it"

Both men start shoving each other bickering like girls and I can't help but laugh.

Suddenly a big man pulls them apart and says "Friend Stark, Friend Barton why do you two insist on fighting one another. Lady Natasha would not be pleased."

"Леди Наташа?"(Lady Natasha?) I question Rosie in our native language. She shrugs and just laughs.

Stark points at us and says "see Hammer Head they're making fun of us"

Hammer Head shakes his head and say "They are just children Friend Stark and how do you understand such a complex language?"

"He doesn't" said a person from behind us.

Stark waves and says "Oh hey Capsicle, Red, Brucie"

Rogers sighs "Let's get inside before anyone sees us."

"Well Capsicle it was your idea to break two prisoners out of jail"

"Shut up Stark and lets just get inside"

* * *

Yay I finished...this chapter. I might not be able to update for a while because next week we have finals. . but I'll try to do as much as I can over the weekend. I'm ranting sorry anyway please leave a review and tell me what you thought about this chapter. :)


	7. Chapter 7

**The beginning of the chapter is starting off in 3rd person P.O.V. and a shout out to Malmal86 for giving me some ideas for this chapter. :D**

* * *

When Steve Rogers had first seen the little girls he felt like someone had literally ripped his heart out of his chest.

All he could think was How cruel can this world be? Because there stood a girl no older than 9 putting a gun to his head.

Steve had seen many things in his line of duty but this truly disgusted him. What kind of sick man would turn an innocent little girl into a killing machine?

It angered him so much to see no kind of light or hope shining through her emerald green eyes. No, all Steve saw was anger, hatred, and coldness but he saw something deep down shine through, Fear.

She didn't want to do this and he saw that. It took him so much self control to not punch Fury in the face.

Nick fury was a good man but even he was too blind to see what these girls really were.

So maybe they had killed people but he saw that they were just frightened little girls.

He had a new respect for Bruce because when Fury had told him about his sick plan he felt like he was going to lose it.

They were supposed to trick the girls into thinking they rescued them from the jail and gain their trust. Fury says it's easier this way because it would look like they actually 'care for them' meaning it would be easier for the girls to trust the Avengers by tricking them.

_This is sick, this whole plan is sick. There is so many other ways to gain their trust but lying was not one of these ways. _This was all that Steve could think of when Fury went over the plan.

Steve and Natasha were the ones to object to this plan and Clint only disagreed to make his girlfriend happy. The other three Avengers remained silent still trying to comprehend the situation.

But Nick Fury wasn't the Director for S.H.I.E.L.D for nothing and one thing is he is a very persuasive man.

Steve might be from the 40's but he knew that Fury wasn't telling them everything, he was hiding something. Steve just hoped whatever he was hiding wouldn't come back and bite them in the butt.

The only thing Steve knew for sure is he wanted these girls to trust him. He just doesn't think they're making the right decision.

* * *

**Back to Bo's P.O.V.**

I sat on the couch with Rosie and waited for the people to say something. The only noise I got was the wind.

I break the silence and say "What do you want?"

They all look at me confused and Rogers asks "What do you mean?"

I sigh and say "You broke us out of jail because you wanted something, everyone always wants something. Now cut the crap and tell me what you want because i've been through too many things to know nothing is free in life."

Barton shakes his head and says "We don't want anything in return, we just wanted to help you."

I nod my head but I don't believe him, It's hard to believe anyone now.

We remain in a awkward silence until Stark says "Well I guess we should introduce ourselves. My name is Tony Stark or better known as Iron man."

Barton goes next and says "Well my name is Clint Barton or better known as Natasha boyfriend."

Natasha punches him in the arm "Owwww what was th-" then kisses him on the lips.

Rosie looks at me silently saying Boyfriend? I shrug my shoulders and silently say we'll talk about it later.

Hammer head is next and he says "My name is Thor Odinson I am Prince of Asgard"

Brucie says "My name is Bruce and you probably know me as the Hulk"

Natasha shrugs her shoulders and says "You already know who I am"

I look at Rogers and he says "My name is Steve Rogers. I am Captain America."

Rosie's jaw drops and everything made sense to me now.

_Rogers sounded so familiar because Steve Rogers is our Dad._

Thoughts started jumbling up in my mind.

_Captain America has a serum, the Black Widow has a serum. _

_The made us so we could duplicate the serum but we came out with powers instead._

My eyes widen, _Captain America is our Dad and the Black Widow is our mom._

_But our Mom is dating Clint. _

Rosie and I look at each other. _This is not good._

* * *

**Okay just to make the clear this I already have a relationship set in mind for Natasha but I'm not telling you who. So it could be Clint, it could be Steve or maybe someone else. ;) Anyway thanks for all the reviews and I apologize for the short chapter. **


	8. Chapter 8

_I didn't trust any of them not even the slightest. They were too kind, kindness was never so easily given. _

"Look for any camera's" Rosie nodded and looked around the room we were given.

There was no cameras, nothing at all.

_Could they really be serious and actually care for us?_

"Do you think that he will find us here?"

I look at my sister, I wasn't sure if he could find us here.

I just hoped he wasn't stupid enough to try to attack a tower full of superhero's.

"Bo,Rosie Mr. Stark would like to tell you that dinner was ready."

I got off the bed and said "Thank you Jarvis."

Rosie made no attempt to move.

"Come on Ro. Would you really let free food get away?"

"I don't like this. I don't like having to pretend that we don't know who they are"

I sighed "Rosi-"

"No Bo! They're our parents, doesn't that mean anything to you? Don't you wanna know what it's liked to be loved?"

I close my eyes and and let out a shaky breath.

"Rosie we can't. I know it hurts to see our mom with another man but as far as they're concerned we don't exist."

Tears fill her eyes and she sobs out "It's not fair."

I pull her in a tight hug and rock back and forth. "I know…..I know"

"Are you two okay?"

We both jump slightly and Steve stands at our door.

I pull Rosie up and say "Yea we were just on our way to the kitchen."

He nods and we follow him to the kitchen.

I sit on a chair and Rosie quickly sits on my lap.

Tony sets a plate in front of us and says "There is a chair right here if you want to sit down Rosie."

She shakes her head and says quietly "No thank you."

We watch as everyone digs into their plate.

_Could we eat now? Ivan always got mad when we ate before he said we could. _

Steve says "Aren't you going to eat girls?"

This gets everyones attention and soon everyone is staring at us.

Rosie looks down at her lap and I say "Are we allowed to?"

Natasha looks bewildered at this and said "Yes why wouldn't you be allowed to?"

I quickly shut my mouth but Rosie mutters "He never let us"

Tony asks "Who is he?"

I quickly answer "No one"

I pick up my fork but I can tell they aren't going to let this go.

Clint asks "Who is he Rosie?"

She looks at me and says "Can't tell"

Natasha pushes and says "Why?"

I shake my head and say "Just drop it"

She turns quiet and Clint says "Why did "he" make you kill all those people?"

I slam my fork to the table . "I said to drop it."

Everyone turns quiet and I sit Rosie on my chair.

"I'm not hungry"

I quickly walk out when a small voice yells "Wait! Wait Bo"

I stop walking and let Rosie catch up to me.

"You know they just want to help us."

"You and I both know they can't help us."

"I just wish it was different"

A small frown is on her face and I bend down to her height. "You want to go exploring."

Just like that she smiles widely and says "What are we waiting for?! Come on"

She pulls my arm and runs to the elevator.

She presses floor 59 and says "59 is a good number because it your age combined with mine."

I laugh and say "Yea I like the number 59."

The doors open and Rosie runs out yelling "Betcha can't find a better room than mine.'"

I follow after her and open random doors.

"BO Come look at this!"

I run into the room and gasp.

There is a mirror on one side of the wall and it has a wooden floor.

Rosie says excited "It's like a dance room."

I walk in still shocked when she says "Can we practice? Please Bo we haven't practiced in FOREVER"

I nod and say "Okay but just this once"

She plops onto the floor and starts to stretch.

I pull a CD out of my bag and put it into the CD player.

Music comes out of the machine and Rosie squeals in excitement.

_Ballet, it was an art we had to learn. They say fighting is like a dance which we have to learn. I never saw it as training, No we both saw it as a way to get closer to our mom. They say our mom was a ballerina for a while and that she loved Swan lake. Who knew? An assassin liking ballet. _

I quickly do a Petit allegro and Rosie says "My turn, My turn!"

She does A La Seconde Turn and I clap.

"When did you start ballet?"

I turn around and see Natasha standing at the door.

"I started when I was two"

Rosie jumps up and says "I did too"

She nods and says "Do you mind if I join you?"

I shrug my shoulders and say "Only if you don't mind teaching us how to do The Rose Adagio."

She smiles and says "I wouldn't mind that at all."

I watch as Natasha helps Rosie get into position.

_Maybe we could trust them. Maybe._

* * *

**Yay another chapter finished...sorry I kind of rushed to update so this chapter sucks...Oh well Thank you for all the Reviews :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning for language and some Spoilers.(Don't worry I will tell you when they come up.)**

* * *

After observing the Avengers for a few days I realized they were kind of like a big dysfunctional family. They had this strong bond and I knew in each others eyes they were more than just teammates, they were a family.

Natasha seemed happy around Clint and I really didn't want to spoil her happiness. Rosie was upset at first when she realized she was never going to get the happy family she always wanted but she saw that our mom was happy.

"If mom is happy then why should we tell her? Her being happy is enough." She had told me this one day but deep down I knew it would never be enough.

They guys were currently trying to get Steve to go out with this girl named Sharon Carter.

Tony said "Come on dude Sharon is just your type."

Steve questioned "How would you know my type Tony?"

"Well she's blonde,your blonde. She's...….um well….….you know….I JUST KNOW OKAY"

Steve puts his hands up in surrender and Bruce says "She's a really sweet girl Steve and What I think Tony is trying to say is that you two seem compatible."

Tony throws his arms in the air. "Yes ! You're always finishing my sentences Brucie, this is why you're my science bro."

I roll my eyes and turn to Rosie.

She was upset, No one else could notice but I could easily tell what she was feeling.

I motioned her follow me into the elevator and she nodded.

We stayed silent all the way to floor 59 and entered the dance room.

She sits down on the floor and says "Do you remember when Gran said that if we ever felt alone we could always go to her."

I nodded with tears in my eyes._Gran was all we really had and now she's gone._

I sit down next to her and she says quietly "Can we go visit her grave….I miss so much Bo."

"lets go then"

She looks at me and says "Right now?"

I nod and she says "But what about the others?"

I grab my bag and say "Lets leave and never come back. They're happy without us Rosie, they don't need us. We can go where ever you want."

She stands up and grabs my hand. "Okay lets go."

* * *

**Natasha P.O.V.**

When I saw the girls go up to the room I really didn't think much of it.

_They needed their space, in time they would trust us._

After an hour I went up the elevator to see what they were doing.

I entered the dance room to find it empty. _Shit_

"Jarvis?!" I called out "Jarvis where are Bo and Rosie?"

"Well it seems Miss Romanoff that they are currently not in the building.

_Don't panic, don't panic. _

"What do you mean they are not in the building?!"

"They left approximately 45 min ago."

I run my fingers through my hair and say "This didn't seem important enough to tell us."

"I was advised to not tell you or the girls would hack my system and ultimately turn me off."

_Well getting fired was not on my to do list today. _

I run out the room yelling to Jarvis "Tell all the guys to meet me in the living room."

_Breathe, don't panic, breathe. We fought a whole fucking army of chitauri, how hard could finding two little assassin girls be?_

I bump into someone making me fall onto my butt.

"I'm so- Natasha are you okay?"

Steve helps me up and I notice we are in the living room.

I breathe out and say "The girls, they're gone."

Tony laughs and I narrow my eyes at him.

"How is this funny?!"

"You just said the girls are gone, I'm sorry thats impossible Jarvis would have informed us by now. Right Jarvis?"

"I am sorry sir but Miss Romanoff is correct. The girls left about 48 minutes ago."

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?!"

"Those girls are very threatening sir."

Tony slaps his hand onto his forehead and yells out "AVENGERS ASSEMBLE"

Bruce quickly points out "We're all here Tony"

"Shut-up Bruce, So what's the plan."

Clint says "Find the girls quickly so that Fury doesn't have our asses"

Tony nods "Good, Good now what's THE REAL PLAN"

Steve says "Well we absolutely know nothing about the girls but we know one person who knows a thing or two"

Bruce says "Well Peter Parker isn't going to be happy about this but he is our last hope of finding the girls."

I sigh and say "Jarvis can you locate where Peter is?"

"It seems to me that he is supposed to be attending a graduation with Gwen Stacy."

Tony jumps in the air excited. "I always wanted to be a graduation crasher."

Bruce crosses his arms and says "Isn't the term wedding crasher."

Thor looks confused and says "What is this 'wedding crasher' you speak of?"

They ignore him and Tony says "Shut up Bruce this is the closest I'll ever get to it. Now let's go."

He runs out of the room and we slowly follow him.

"I am pretty sure he will be the death of us.'

No one argued with my statement.

* * *

**~At Peter's graduation~ Spoilers for Spiderman 2 **

We walk into the Graduation just in time to hear Gwen give her speech.

"Good morning team facility and families of my fellow graduates. It is a honor to be standing here today. I know that we all think we're immortal, we're supposed to feel that way, we're graduating. But, like our brief four years in high school, what makes life valuable is that it doesn't last forever, what makes it precious is that it ends. I know that now more than ever. And I say it today of all days to remind us that time is luck. So don't waste it living someone else's life, make yours count for something. Fight for what matters to you, no matter what. Because even if you fall short, what better way is there to live? It's easy to feel hopeful on a beautiful day like today, but there will be dark days ahead of us too, there'll be days where you feel all alone, and that's when hope is needed most, no matter how buried it gets, or how lost you feel, you must promise me, that you will hold on to hope. Keep it alive, we have to be greater than what we suffer. My wish for you, is to become hope, people need that, and even if we fail, what better way is there to live? As we look around here today, and all the people who helped make us who we are, I know it feels like we're saying goodbye, but we will carry a piece of each other, into everything we do next, to remind us of who we are, and if who we're meant to be. I've had a great four years with you, I'll miss you very much."

She backs away from the podium as people begin to clap.

"Do you see Peter?" I whisper to the guys.

The all shake their heads no when they start calling out peoples names.

"Jo Orville"

"Mary Owens"

Still no sign of Peter.

"Peter Parker"

We all look at each other.

"Peter?"

All of a sudden Peter comes racing onto the stage with a backpack on.

He shakes the peoples hands and kisses Gwen, swinging her into a slight dip.

Tony yells out "Thats my boy!"

I roll my eyes as the others chuckle.

We wait until the ceremony is over to walk to Peter and Gwen.

Gwen is showing something to Peter on her phone when we approach them.

Peter notices us first and pushes Gwen behind him in a protective manner.

"I already told the Pirate that I don't wanna join your stupid Avenger group. Did you really have to come on this day to ask again."

Tony says "Hey the Avengers isn't a stupid group what about your name huh? The name Spider man is so original."

Peter snaps "Says the one whose name is Iron man."

Steve steps in and says "Hey, hey lets just all calm down for a second. Look Peter we aren't here to ask you to join our group, we need your help."

"Earth's Mightiest Heroes need **_MY _**help?"

I nod and say "Yes we need help locating the girls."

Gwen steps by Peter and says "Bo and Rosie? What happened?"

Bruce rubs his neck and says "Well we might have lost them and we have no idea where they would be."

Peter crosses his arms "Well that isn't my problem. I know very well that Bo and Rosie can take care of themselves and wouldn't have left without a good reason."

Gwen glares at him and says "Peter what if they are in trouble?"

He sighs and runs his hand onto his face. "Okay I'll help you look for them but I'm not joining your group."

Clint says "Fine just please help us."

He nods and says "Well lets go"

Gwen says "Well I'm coming with you."

Peter shakes his head and says "No go be with your family Gwen."

She shakes her head and says "I care about Bo and Rosie too, I am going and you cannot stop me."

Peter sighs and says "Gwen-"

"No Peter I AM going."

"Fine Whatever."

The walk in front of us and we follow them.

Thor shakes his head slightly and says "I will never understand you Migardians and your relationships."

Tony laughs and says "No one understands them Point Break."

* * *

**Yay school is finally out for me, which kind of sucks cuz all the other districts around us got out 2 weeks earlier then us, Anyway I will be updating a lot more often and Thank you for all the Reviews :) **


	10. Chapter 10

"Do we have a deal?"

I was basically making a deal with the devil.

The devils name was Anton Golovin.

Of course with my luck Rosie and I ran into him.

I look up at the man in front of me and nod my head. "Okay."

**~30 minutes earlier~**

I hold Rosies hand as we walk around town.

"Oh lookie here isn't it the famous Soul Taker?"

My whole body froze, many people didn't know my face just my name.

I turn around and there stood Anton Golovin.

Ivan had me work for him a couple of times and all I could tell you is that Anton was insane.

His hand touched my shoulder and he leaned in close to my ear.

He whispered "Why don't we talk somewhere more private."

I hissed "Get away from us now."

He chuckles and says "Behave Soul Taker, we don't want Petrovitch to find out where you're located."

I nodded and let him lead me and Rosie away.

I would have to do something for him, he always wanted something.

It was just the way things work.

And they wonder why I have trust issues.

**~Present time~**

The deal was pretty simple.

I fail to complete my task Anton tells Ivan where we are located, If I refuse to do it Rosie dies.

I look down at my suit, I honestly thought I would never have to wear this ever again.

It was similar to a ninja suit only that I had hidden weapons all over it.

My task was to kill an American businessman named John Milton.

I had no idea what he did to piss Anton off and I didn't ask.

You don't ask anything in this line of work, you just obey.

Rosie looks at me and I quickly hug her.

"I'll be back soon okay? Then we will go off to Italy or whatever and then we can live a normal life."

She nods and says "Be careful Bo, I love you."

I kiss her forehead and say "I love you too Ro."

I reluctantly let go of her and walk to Anton.

He nods his head and gives me a map.

"This is the map to his mansion, Do what needs to be done."

"Yes Sir."

I run into the night sky and sneak into my targets Mansion.

Opening his bedroom window I hop in and walk toward the bed.

There he stood looking peaceful in his sleep.

_Did he have a family? Did he love someone?_

I quickly shove the thoughts out of my head. _This is for Rosie, remember that. _

I pounce on my target and pull out my knife.

**Make his death painful or the deal is off. ** Antons words ringed in my ears.

I stab his side and he wakes up screaming.

I shove the pillow into his mouth and his eyes scream in protest.

I carve his body into pieces and tears stream down his face.

He was the kind of people who didn't fight me back.

He was one of the ones who knew he deserved what was coming.

I wondered what made a human give up the will to fight back his death.

I grab the bloody knife and stab his stomach.

Over and over and over.

Then I quickly slit his throat.

They didn't call me Soul Taker for nothing.

I sob comes out and I place my hand over my mouth.

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, you didn't deserve death. No one deserves death. _

I leave the Mansion and return to Anton with no tears in my eyes.

The weak don't survive here.

"It is done."

He nods and says "Good, now I have another task for you."

I look at him in disbelief. "But the Deal-"

"Is off unless you do this Task I have for you."

A deal with the devil.

Suddenly the ground begins to shake and one of Antons assistants comes running in.

"We are being attacked Sir."

I look at the monitors.

It was S.H.I.E.L.D.

I grab Rosie's hand and say "Goodbye Anton."

"The Deal-"

"No longer applies as you can see your facility will be in ashes in about 5 minutes. I don't know about you but Ivan surely won't believe a nut case whose organization went down in flames."

Oh how the tables have turned.

I run out the room with Rosie at my side, Ignoring the yells of Anton.

I use my Air bending powers to push people out of the way and we exit the building...

To be surrounded by S.H.I.E.L.D agents.

Déjà vu anyone?

Nick Fury stands walks in front of us and says "Why the hell are you with Anton Golovin?!"

I shrug my shoulders and say "Why are you attacking his facility?"

"That answer is classified, now will you follow us into the helicarrier."

I cross my arms and say "So that you can lock us in a cage, No thank you."

He glares at me with his one eye and says "That was a order."

"I don't orders by guys who dress up like pirates even after halloween is over."

"You really think you're in control i'm not sorry to burst your bubble but I AM."

My arm lights up on fire and I say "What were you saying about who is in control.'

"I can have thousands of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents after you by just lifting a finger, I know you're powerful but you can only fight for so long."

I hate to admit it but he was right.

My arms go back to normal and I say "Fine you win."

We walk into the Helicarrier and wonder what he really wants with us.

Once we're back into the S.H.I.E.L.D. base I'm taken into a interview room just like before and I wait.

I wish I could get out of my suit. It was stained with blood and now was sticking to my body.

Fury walks in and sits down staring at me.

Aggravated with the silence I say "Do it."

He looks at me confused and says "Excuse me?"

"Do it, Kill me. I know you think I am a horrible monster and I probably deserve death anyway just leave my sister out of this. Rosie has done nothing wrong let her be."

"We are not here to kill you Bo even though you given us numerous of reasons to do so I will not allow it."

It was now my turn to be confused and I say "Why?"

"We know who you're parents are."

My body tenses up and he continues "I want to know how you two were created because I know damn well that Natasha and Steve never had a kid."

"I'm sorry I can't tell you 'It's classified' "

He glares at me and says "I don't know why I didn't see it. You're just like your mom stubborn as hell."

I smirk and say "Well maybe that a good thing."

He puts his hands up in some sort of surrender and says "I just need to know who you work for."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"and why would that be?"

"because everyone thinks the Red Room is a myth."

* * *

**Natasha P.O.V.**

We had been looking for hours and we still had not found the girls.

Peter sighed and says "I'm really sorry guys but the Park was the last place I thought they would be."

I sit on one of the benches when my phone rings.

It was Phil.

"Agent Romanoff speaking."

"Natasha you better get your butt down here, Fury has found the girls with some guy and he is pissed off as heck."

I let out a breath of relief knowing they were safe but Fury being pissed was not good.

"Okay we'll be right there."

I put my phone away and turn to the guys.

"They found them."

We go to the base and Maria walks to us.

"Fury is going to blow a gasket if you don't have a explanation to why the girls were not in your care."

Clint says "We're working on it, where is he anyway."

She points to the West Wing and says "He's interviewing Bo again."

We walk to the West Wing and I could already hear Fury yelling.

We watch as Fury says "We know who you're parents are."

He continues "I want to know how you two were created because I know damn well that Natasha and Steve never had a kid."

My eyes widen. No I did not have a kid.

"I'm sorry I can't tell you 'It's classified' "

"I don't know why I didn't see it. You're just like your mom stubborn as hell."

"Well maybe that a good thing."

Fury puts his hands up in some sort of surrender and says "I just need to know who you work for."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"and why would that be?"

"because everyone thinks the Red Room is a myth."

I had a kid. This isn't real. The Red Room is gone how can they possibly be apart of this.

* * *

**Yay I finshed this at 2 in the morning so sorry if their is any errors. Please leave a review :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bo P.O.V.**

**{starting from the last update}**

"_Because everyone thinks the Red Room is a myth."_

Fury nodded his head and said "Well I know they were very much real, S.H.I.E.L.D. was the one to destroy the Red Room."

I scuff and say "Well hate to burst your bubble but you did a poor job doing it."

He glares at me and says "What do you mean?! It is gone we burned it into ashes"

"You forgot to destroy one man and from those ashes he rose to create an update version of the Red Room called the 2R."

He looks at me with disbelief and says "And who would that man be?"

"His name is Ivan Petrovitch."

He shakes his head and says "I thought when the program was destroyed that he would give up."

I sigh and say "He is not man to give up so easily especially when he wants revenge. All I know is that Natalia made him look like a fool that is the reason why he started the 2R but most of the kids couldn't survive the experiments and the training. So he genetically made us, we were a perfect match to become what he wanted."

I watch him as he paces around the room. "So you work for Ivan Petrovitch then."

I shake my head yes and say. "Yes, Both me and my sister. It's kind of the reason why we ran away, we put your Avengers in too much danger."

"What do you mean?"

I sigh and say "Ivan is looking for us, Did you really think he would just let us go? We escaped and he won't stop for nothing to get us back."

He slams a folder on the table and says "You are lying, we know you're spying on us."

I look at him confused and say "What?"

He opens the folder and says "Anton told us what you did for him. The real reason you left the tower is because you need , no you wanted to kill someone for the money. He said you and your organization are gold diggers"

I jump up from my seat and yell "NO HE IS LYING, He made me do it so h-"

"ENOUGH WITH THE LIES. If you think you can fool Rogers with your innocent act go ahead but I am not that gullible."

_Why didn't he believe me, the one time I tell the truth and he won't believe me._

I let out a shaky breath and say "I am not lying."

He grabs the folder and says "I guess Russian spies, I mean assassin are getting younger and younger these days."

I don't say anything, he wouldn't believe me anyways.

"It's really a shame another plan gone to waste."

I look up and say "What plan?"

"Did you really think the Avengers cared? I told them to get you from that prison, I told them to bring you to the Avenger tower, I told them to get you to gain their trust, It was just a plan all along."

I bite my lip. _Don't cry, DON'T YOU DARE CRY. He is right who would care about us? It was my fault, I fell for their trap, I should of saw it coming because everyone always wants something._

Tears threaten to come down but I don't let any of them fall.

**Rule Number 2 Crying is for babies, Rule Number 3 love is for children. We were no longer children, we were assassins. **

Fury scuffs and says "You don't have to pretend and cry like you actually cared. Don't you know that the Avengers can be liars too."

My heart feels heavy in my chest because maybe there was a part of me wanted to trust them.

Wanted to believe that actually cared. _I should of known better, you can't trust anybody. _

The door suddenly slams open.

"THAT IS ENOUGH."

I look up and Natasha is standing there looking…...Angry? Why was she angry?

Fury stands up and says "Agent Romano-"

Natasha shakes her head and says "I thought you were better than this."

She grabs my hand and starts pulling me to the door.

"Where do you th-"

Natasha turns around and says "We're taking them back to the Avenger Tower whether you say so or not."

With that we walk out of the room leaving a shocked Nick Fury.

We walk in silence as we try to find my sister.

I had nothing to say to her. I was confused, angry and upset.

I should be used to it, I mean I was the master of deception.

But no matter what, it still hurts when someone lies to you.

* * *

**Another update :) Thank you for all the reviews, I appreciate them very much.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Spoilers if you have not seen CATWS**

* * *

I toss and turn trying to get comfortable.

I finally sigh in defeat and look down at Rosie.

She is curled up in a ball at my side and her red hair is sprawled along her face.

At least sleep came easy for her.

I couldn't sleep for two reasons.

For the fear of being plagued with nightmares (more like reliving horrible memories).

and I didn't feel safe.

I should be used to the feeling, never in my life had I been truly safe.

With Ivan hunting us down and the plan fury made to gain our trust I felt on the edge.

That at any moment something was going to happen and I wouldn't be prepared for it.

I felt uneasy being here at the Avenger tower but we don't have anywhere else to go.

Natasha was the only one who knew that we were their children.

She has not said a single word to me about it since we came back.

Everything is so screwed up.

I wanted her to say something.

Anything.

To yell at me.

To call me a liar.

It didn't matter I just wanted, no needed her to say something.

I sigh and get out of bed.

I was being ridiculous.

I walk toward the kitchen knowing I won't be going to bed anytime soon when I hear voices in the living room.

I pause at the hallway and try to make out the voices.

"Are you going to tell Steve?"

"Of course I think he deserves to know he is a father."

I groan inwardly.

It had to be Natasha and Clint.

"You don't have to tell Steve."

I scrunch my eyebrows in confusion. Why wouldn't he want her to tell Steve?

"What are you talking about Clint?"

"You and Me Tasha. We can raise them together-"

"Cli-"

"We can be a family like the one you always wanted-"

"Clin-"

"It will b-"

"CLINT"

My jaw drops in shock. She wouldn't agree to this, right?!

I hear Natasha sigh and she finally says "That sounds wonderful-"

"So you agree to it."

His voice sounds so hopeful.

"Clint, Steve deserves to know that he has children. We cannot lie to him."

At that moment everything went silent. _Did one of them walk away? _

"Wha-what about us?"

I wanted to walk away, I felt like I was intruding a personal moment but my legs were stuck to the ground.

"What do you mean Clint?"

"You know what I mean Natasha. You're gonna go off and play mommy with Steve. Do you really take me as an idiot everyone knows you have the hugest fucking crush on him."

My eyes widen and my legs finally start cooperating with me;I quickly run back to my room hoping tomorrow will be better.

* * *

"Bo wake up, come on wake up."

Rosie starts jumping on the bed and I put my pillow on top of my head.

"I'm sleepy Rosie."

She flops on my back and says "But I am bored and we haven't practiced using our powers in forever."

I sigh and say "Okay lets go then."

She pulls me up and runs straight out of the room to wack right into something.

"ouch."

I get up and Rosie runs behind me scared.

We had run into Steve.

Steve was nice and all but we usually got punished for the smallest things.

_Would he punish us?_

I help him pick up his fallen notebook and squeak out "We're sorry."

He just laughs it off and says "It's okay no harm done here, where are you two going?"

I sigh in relief and Rosie says "We're going to the gym wanna come with us?"

He shakes his head and says "I can't I have a mission with Natasha today, we're headed to D.C. i'll see you guys later."

He waves goodbye and Rosie turns to me. "Mission? What kind of mission do you think it is?"

I shrug my shoulders and say "It could be anything, let's not worry about it okay? I'm pretty sure they would be fine."

* * *

**~ About 3 days later ~**

Rosie and I sat on the couch while Tony had started to make breakfast.

It was nice here in the Tower I was starting to fall into a routine but I wish Natasha and Steve we back from their mission already.

My emotions were all scrambled up. I wanted to be here but at the same time I felt like we needed to leave.

They had started to know a little part of us no one seemed to know before.

It wasn't even anything big either. It was the small things like how Tony seemed to know I liked my bacon crispy or how Thor knew I prefered strawberry poptarts over blueberry and even Bruce knew that after he finished watching the news Rosie wanted to put a movie on.

They were getting to close and that was a problem.

Don't trust anyone. It wasn't a rule anymore, it was an instinct.

We had to keep everyone at arms length.

Clint was the only one who didn't try to be near us.

If we were walking the same way he was headed, he would walk the opposite direction.

It was like we were a parasite to him.

Bruce sat next to me and turned on the news.

A lady was telling the forecast when Tony yelled "Okay guys it looks like we are having slightly burned pancakes."

Rosie laughed when the lady says **"In recent news Nick Fury the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. was shot and ultimately killed."**

My head snaps toward the TV while Thor starts chocking on the poptart in his mouth.

Tony drops his pan and yelling "TURN IT UP BRUCE."

Bruce frantically pushes the remote trying to turn the volume up and I turn to Clint, his face was blank.

**"But even when you think things couldn't be going worse for S.H.I.E.L.D. Just a few hours ago we learned it has been infiltrated by an organization called Hydra. All of it's secrets has been released all over the internet including the that the Black Widow was a former assassin for the KGB, are we really safe with people like her running around our city?"**

It was silent so silent then all of a sudden Clint pulls out a gun facing it towards Rosie and I.

**Click**

I push Rosie behind me, he took safety off.

He was going to kill us.

Tony speaks up and says "Come on Clint n-"

He snaps "Shut up Stark."

He turns back to me and says "You two just had to get in the way of things."

He circles us like a predator and yells "You three go to the wall."

The three Avengers still shocked of what was happening don't move an inch and he yells impatiently "NOW."

They scramble towards the wall and Clint faces towards us again.

"I had her wrapped around my little finger and then you two showed up. We were going to have the world's greatest assassin in our hands and you two little brats had to ruin. You should've stayed in that filthy little lab where you belonged."

I shake my head and say "Your plan was flawed from the start , you're crazy to even think she would**_ ever_ **follow you!"

"Oh foolish naive little Bonnie."

A shiver went down my spine, only a few people knew my whole name.

He notices my discomfort and smiles wickedly.

"It's a shame Bonnie, you and Roslyn had great potential but you had to go and throw that away. You were the best assassin since Natasha, We could've used you but it's too late now. Out of the shadows into the light."

He moves his gun towards my head and I suck in a breath.

"Hail Hydra."

**BANG**

* * *

**Cliffhanger mwahha I am so evil. I am so sorry I haven't update since forever and yea so Clint is evil. Review and tell me what you think. :)**


End file.
